The present disclosure relates to activity surface detection, display, and enhancement of a virtual scene.
A tangible user interface is a physical environment that a user can physically interact with to manipulate digital information. While the tangible user interface has opened up a new range of possibilities for interacting with digital information, significant challenges remain when implementing such an interface. For instance, existing tangible user interfaces generally require expensive, high-quality sensors to digitize user interactions with this environment, which results in systems incorporating these tangible user interfaces being too expensive for most consumers. In addition, these existing systems are often difficult to setup and use, which has led to limited customer use and adoption.